Faries
by winniethepoohgurl45
Summary: kirsten and her friends are at the park when they meet the jonas brothers. then accidents start to happen and then the girls get powers and a schocking discovery to one of the girls will rock their world.
1. Chapter 1

Fairies

Trailer

What if you met the guy of your dreams by accident?

Hi im Kirsten in sorry if I wasn't paying attention .(Looks up ) .Oh My Jonas .Your Nick Jonas.

What if a accident could change your life forever ?

Taloya please wake up . (Joe begs Taloya to wake up ) .please I need you .

What if you were a princess but didn't know it ?

Kirsten you were born a princess but your parents wanted better for you !

What if the final showdown might be your last ?

Kirsten baby wake u..up please for me ??(Nick crying for her to wake up )

Come on Camilla please wake up . (Kevin begging for her to wake up )

Taloya wake up please don't leave me I have something to tell you (joe's crying)

Starring

Nick Jonas as Himself

Joe Jonas as himself

Kevin Jonas as himself

Kirsten as herself

Taloya as herself

Camilla as herself

Fairies

Coming to a computer screen near you ...

Kirsten's POV

Me and my friends Taloya and Camilla were the best of friends . We were also Big Jonas Brothers fans . On a Saturday we went to the park to make collages of the Jonas brothers for our rooms .Taloya and Camilla were fighting over who they thought was hotter Joe or Kevin . They were to busy arguing to figure out that I was still there so I put my I-pod earphones in my ears and started to walk a tad faster .okay I ran away I couldn't take it anymore. I had that feeling that someone was following me then when I wasn't paying attention I bumped into this guy but this wasn't any old guy ..

Nicks's POV

Me and my brothers Kevin and Joe were at the park walking before our concert . I don't know if Joe and Kevin noticed but I saw this beautiful girl walking with her friends they were holding a lot of magazines and they looked like most of them had pictures of me and my brothers on them . Then all of sudden she put her headphones in and started running so I took the chance to talk to her so I kind of followed her. Then I accidently bumped into her .oops big mistake .

Kirsten's POV

When I felt someone bump into me I turned around to apologize when I saw who I bumped into . Oh My Jonas its Nick Jonas I practically yell. Shh he puts his hand over my mouth . Oh my god Nick Jonas touched me I thought . He asked me if I wouldn't yell anymore and I just nodded not trusting my voice at that moment . Hi im Nick Jonas as you can already tell he says with a smile. I smile back my name is Kristen I mean Kirsten . That is a nice name .so then I sit under a tree and he sits with me and we start to talk a little bit .

Taloya's POV

Hey Camilla I say noticing something. Yeah she says . Were did Kirsten go I haven't seen her since we got here .

Camilla' s POV

Oh yeah we were to busy fighting over who's hotter that we didn't even notice she was gone. Oh my god we are such idiots. I hope nothing bad happed to her .

Taloya's POV

We are not idiots we have OJD remember . Laughing .

Kirsten's POV

This is so cool im sitting with one of the hottest guys I can imagine .ahhhhh . He was asking me something when I just spaced out its weird .Kirsten he says as he waves his hand in front of my face . Oh huh im sorry that was weird I say to mostly myself but I guess nick heard me because he asked me what was weird . Oh I just saw these people I've never seen before that's all I say and smile. He smiles back at me says something .I couldn't hear him then he did something I didn't expect he planted a kiss right on my lips.

I was shocked at first then I realized I was kissing Nick Jonas and that I should live a little and kissed back. He pulled back and looked nervous. He started to stuttered I...im so sorry I didn't mean it I was tempted. Shh I put my finger over his lips. He looked at me . Its ok because I liked it I wanted you to kiss me . Even if I just met you . Even if it was 30 minutes ago he asked playfully . Even if it was 30 minutes ago I said with a smile and leaned in and kissed him again . Then he asked me something I never thought possible he asked me to be his girlfriend. .

Nick's POV

Okay I was in a state of shock I just kissed Kirsten and she says that she wanted me to kiss her. Then I did another shocker to my self I asked her to be my girlfriend and she hesitated before saying yes .haha score 1 for the studmuffin I mean frobo I mean Nick . Ugh the horrible nicknames my brothers can come up with .

Kirsten's POV

Ok Nick Jonas just asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes like I was going to say no anyway . Anyway im going out with nick Jonas Yay I think to myself . Then I start to feel a little dizzy .Kirsten are you okay you don't look so good nick asks me . Yea im fine I say knowing damn well I was lying to him . Then he kisses me on the cheek and I smile and kiss him on the lips .then I feel dizzy again. Nick notices and asks me where my friends are so they can take me home .I told im fine but he says that im lying which I was. Then I was getting up when I collapsed into his arms .Kirsten ... Kirsten wake u p. oh huh im okay. Kirsten no your not stop lying. We need to get you to your friends before you pass out again . Fine I call Taloya I said giving up .. I pull out my sidekick and dial taloya. Turns out they actually noticed I was gone and apparently were looking for me . Kirsten where the hell are you she yells at me I hold the phone inches from my ear risking ear damage .Im coming to the big oak tree in the middle of the park .okay she says and I hang up . Nick holds his hand out for me to grab it and I gladly take it and we start walking .

Nick's POV

I have to take Kirsten back to meet her friends because she just passed out in my arms.

Oh boy this should be fun.

Taloya's POV

Okay we have been looking for Kirsten for about half an hour . Then I feel my cell phone vibrate well speak of the devil I thought . It was Kirsten calling . Kirsten where the hell are you I yell at her . She says meet her at the big oak tree in the middle of the park . I say okay and camilla looks at me with eyes like you found her. Yeah she says meet her by the old oak tree answering her questioning eyes. Okay she says then we start running towards the tree when we bump into two people head on. Ouch I say rubbing my head then I look up to see who I bumped into oh my Jonas its Joe and Kevin Jonas me and camilla scream at da same time . Shh they say . Hey were looking for our brother nick have you seen him he kind of ran off earlier and we can't find him. Wait camilla do you think he could of found Kirsten . Maybe its possible she says . Wait we know who you are you're the girls we saw earlier yelling about which one of us was hotter says Joe. Oh you saw that we say starting to blush. Yea and we also saw your friend running off with headphones in her ears. Oh my gosh maybe we finally pissed her off enough to make her run away I say . Well maybe nick found her mind if we tag along Kevin asks . Not at all I say. Then we head off to the big tree to look for Kirsten.

Kirsten's POV

Im sitting under the big oak tree with nick waiting for my friends to come get me . I was sitting in nicks lap just in case I got dizzy again . I look up at him and smile and he kisses my forehead and I see my friends coming toward me with shocked expressions on there faces . They must of noticed I have a new friend well boyfriend to be exact . Kirsten why are you sitting in Nick Jonas's lap Taloya asks me with a shocked expression . I look up at him and he nods and I say because he is my boyfriend. What she yells . I start giggling then I noticed that his brothers were behind her and camilla. Oh hey guys what's up nick says . Nick what is wrong with you can't date a random stranger joe yells at nick . I started tearing up and I get up and start running away from all of them . When I run in the street then all I know is falling on the ground everything else went black .

Nick's POV

Joe what the hell is wrong with you I yell . What's wrong with me what's wrong with you. You don't go and date random people nick . Whatever im leaving I say .I start running looking for Kirsten because I don't know where she went . Kirsten...I start to yell. Then I see her on the street lying there I run up to her and I try to turn her over but I can't because she shocked me every time I tried to touch her. Then she started glowing bright red. What the I start to back away from her. Then her friends come and see her and looked just as shocked as I was. Then her normally light brown hair turned copper red . Then her eyes fluttered open. N...Nick she studdered .yeah I say. Help me . Then she started to get red eyes and started to come near me with a death glare. Ah we yell and start to run . Then she shoots something out of her hand and falls to the ground .

Kirsten's POV

After everything went black all I can remember was feeling evil come into me and then I opened my eyes but they weren't my eyes they were evil eyes and I saw my friends and nick and then I said help me and then I started to shoot fire out of my hands this would be so cool if it wasn't aiming for my boyfriend. Then I fall on the ground. Kirsten .. Kirsten wake up I look around im at my apartment again but how . I look around and see Nick sitting in the bed with me with his arm bandaged up and taloya had a scrape on her forehead camilla ,Kevin and Joe were okay except for a few cuts . Then I remembered everything I tried to kill my boyfriend and my best friends. I start to get up and run into my room. I thought I locked the door because nick came in and saw me on the ground crying like a freaking baby . Kirsten what's wrong he asks so softly. Nick you know what's wrong I tried to kill you I sobbed I tried to kill my best friends what kind of a person am I .I ask .shh baby its ok you didn't kill me he says trying his best to comfort me . He pulls me into his lap and starts playing with my hair . You know I love you as a redhead. Thank you . Wait did you just say redhead my hairs brown not red. Not anymore look he says pointing to the mirror . I walk to my full length mirror in my room and my hair went from light brown to copper red and was silky straight . What the I started to say . How when where . I don't know but I like it he says . Oh you shut up I say playfully. Then he runs up to me and starts to tickle me with his good arm. Nick...stop I say between laughing . I'll stop for a kiss he says . Fine I say and crash my lips against his and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his good arm around my waist and we stay like that until Kevin comes to the door with a arm wrapped around camilla's waist .I look up and blush and Kevin says its time to go . I kiss Nick one more time . I call you later when I get back home okay. Okay then he kisses my cheek and goes out the door to get joe . Then when we go back to the living room I see a very disturbing site. Taloya and joe making out. I clear my throat and they jump back and started blushing oh um hey Kirsten Taloya says . Well looks like its time to go joe says . Well it was fun and ill see you tomorrow he says pointing at Taloya . Bye Joey she says waving . Bye Cammy says Kevin as he kisses her cheek . By kevy . Then I see nick looking up at the stars at the patio then I go up and kiss his cheek . Hey baby he says . Hi I say penny for your thoughts. Oh I was just thinking about this really nice and really cute girl I meet today that's all . Oh really I say smirking and he starts to put his hand around my waist and he leans in to kiss me when he whispers .really then he kisses me . How long was I out for because I seemed to have missed the hookup of Taloya and Joe and Camilla and Kevin . I tell you later when I call you ok . Ok I say . Now go get some sleep. Fine by nicky I say bye Krissy he says I smile and close the door as He Joe and Kevin walk out the door then the dizziness starts to come back a little . Taloya and Camilla left to go shopping then I collapse on the floor with nobody to help me. I start to feel te dizziness take over then I feel wings growing on my back then I try and get up and look in the mirror holy hell I look sexy but why do I have wings on me . The I hold my hand up and point to the fire place and fire starts to come out of my hands .. Oh this is to cool. I guess I can keep it a secret. I look back to the mirror and im wearing a black short sleeve button up shirt and a red mini skirt and red ankle boots .


	2. Chapter 2

**Taloya's POV**

Me and Camila just left Kirsten's House she walked in on me and Joe kissing by accident . Well anyway me and Camila are going shopping like we always do . Hey Taloya do you think Kirsten will be okay after what happened today Camila asks me .I don't know I hope so but she has Nick now and she still has us. That's true I don't know why im worrying Camila says. When we get to the mall we go to Camila's favorite store first Zumiez . Then we go to my all time favorite store journeys. I had a date with Joe tonight and Camila had a date with Kevin . I bought this really cute mini skirt and button up shirt with a leather jacket and new converses for my date . Camila on the other hand bought a dress that went to her knees and some ballet flats . So after we finished shopping we went to my house since the guys were going to pick us up at my place in like two hours . I went into the bathroom and started to get dressed . Then I put the straightener on and started to but my hair half up and half down and straighten my hair . Camila went into the other bathroom that was in my house and curled her natural straight hair and swept her bangs to the side . When we both came out we were ready and waiting for the boys to come get us . Then I heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it Kevin and Joe were standing on porch with flowers and chocolates . I told them to come in and take a seat on the couch while I went to go get Camila . When we came back Joe greeted me with a kiss on the lips as did Kevin with Camila . Then we went on our dates .

**Joe's POV**

Me and Kevin just picked up Taloya and Camila for our dates . I had my car and Kevin had his we told Nick to ask Kirsten to go somewhere but then he said he might go back to her house because he wanted her to rest . Anyway me and Taloya are going to the fair and have a little fun while boring old Kevin takes Camila to the beach and then to dinner . When we get to the fair I hold my hand out for Taloya to hold and she takes it . We starts walking and I see a haunted house booth me being "Danger" I asked Taloya if she wanted to go in and she said yes . So we go in and its dark I feel her grip on my arm tighten then we start walking when something jumps out as she starts screaming like crazy and jumps behind me . I try to calm her down and it works for a little bit until I feel her let go of me. I turn around trying to see considering it was pitch black .I see this purple glow from where we just were but I don't see Taloya. I start following the glow then I see Taloya on the ground and she's were the purple glowing is coming from I try to touch her but she starts to stir and tries to wake up . J...Joe what happened she asked me . I was hopping you could tell me I say . Oh well all I remember is going around that corner and being scared and then I passed out . Oh well maybe we should get you home then you still don't look so good . Good idea she says then we walk out of the haunted house and go back to my car . On the way to the car I noticed something her hair was black when we left her house and now its violet purple. Hey Taloya I ask why is your hair violet. What she shrieks my hairs black not violet she says . When we got back to my car she looks in the mirror and gasps. What the Hell she yells. I think it looks cute on you I say looking on the bright side of things . Oh well im glad you like it . Wait isn't this the exact same thing that happened to Kirsten a couple of hours ago she asks. I then realized that it was. Yea you don't want to try and shoot something at me I ask . No she says maybe I should just go home . Ok I say and take her home then I kiss her goodnight a little sad. **Taloya's POV **

Joe just brought me home and kissed me goodnight I feel kind of bad because our date go cut short because of me. All of a sudden I didn't feel so good I tried to go to my bedroom but wound up passing out again on the floor in the middle of the living room . I woke up a little bit later but I looked around and then I looked at myself I wasn't in the same clothes I was when I got home . I was wearing a purple button up shirt and a white mini skirt and purple ankle boots this would be so cool if I wasn't so freaked out . I stood up and then my hands just started to go up and point to random stuff and then whatever I pointed to went flying across the house . Okay now I was officially creaped out I thought I was dreaming so I pinched myself nope im awake . Now I was wondering whether or not to tell the others about this now or never oh well I wonder how Camila's date is going with Kevin

**Kevin's POV**

Me and Camila were walking on the beach when I noticed she was quiet . Cammy what's wrong I asked her . Oh nothing just wondering how I got a really nice guy like you that's all she smiled at me sweetly . Oh well I was wondering the exactly the same thing about you she smiled at me . Then I kissed her gently on the lips and she returned it and smiled against my lips . Then I noticed she stopped kissing me she had passed out . I tried waking her up but then she started glowing blue. I laid her down on the sand and her hair went from dark brown to ice blue . What the I started to say then just like earlier with Kirsten she stared at me with red eyes and then she started to shoot ice from her hands then she just fell to the ground again I went to her and had by then stopped glowing so I picked her up bridal style and took her to my car and drove her home . I found some keys in her pocket and opened the door to her house . I walked to what I guessed was her bedroom considering it had posters of me and my brothers all around it . As Joe would say awkward ... Then I wrote a note saying that she wasn't feeling to good and then I left and went home .

**Camila 's POV **

I woke up in my bedroom but I don't know how I got here . I looked at my clock on my night stand and it read 10:00 pm . Then I noticed a note on my night stand I read it . It was from Kevin he just said that he brought me home because I wasn't feeling good and that he put me in my room . I smiled as I got up from my bed and walked to the mirror. I looked at myself with wide eyes I had ice blue hair and my outfit had changed .I was wearing a baby blue button up shirt and a white mini skirt and had blue ankle boots. I went to run my fingers through my hair when my hand started glowing next thing I know ice was coming from my hand it was so cool. I started shooting ice at things I was so cool . I wonder if this happened to taloya and Kirsten . Ah I can't wait to tell them about it .


	3. Chapter 3

**Kirsten's POV**

I was still looking at myself in the mirror I didn't even notice my cell phone ringing think it was Nick I answered but it wasn't nick. Well hello there my precious the voice said . I an what do you want I say really scared see Ian was my ex-boyfriend but he was abusive he always called me fat and he always hit me but Taloya and Camila didn't know him like that he was always so nice around them I finally had the courage to break things with him but he said one day he would come after me I am now creaped out . Well is that anyway to treat someone who knows where you live and the fact you live by your self. Wait a minute I moved after I ended things with him I suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach I turned around and there he was with a metal baseball bat and he knocked me out cold before I could scream for help .

**Camila's POV**

I was walking around my room trying to get Kirsten on her cell phone but she didn't answer she always picked up her cell phone . Next I tried Taloya at least she picked up .

(**Camila**/ Taloya )

**Hey Taloya have you talked to Kirsten since earlier **

No I haven't why what's wrong

**Nothing she's not answering her phone I have something important I wanted to tell her. **

Well why don't you go to her house maybe she's just taking a nap .

**Ok I will thanks Taloya **

No problem I'll meet you there I have something to tell her too .

**Ok I see you there **

bye

After I hung up I went to the closet to change into something else to wear but I looked down at myself I went back to my regular clothes oh well . Then it hit me I don't have a ride to Kirsten's house. I guess I could always walk I thought she only lives like a block and a half from here . So I walked to Kirsten's house but when I got there she wasn't there her car was there but she wasn't there but on the door there was a note my heart sank when I read the note . Oh my god I screamed.

Taloya must of just pulled up because she came running to me and snatched the note out of my hand and sank to the ground . Taloya what are we going to do I asked her . I don't know she says then she looks up at me wait why is your hair blue long story I say . Well looks like we got time so spill she says then I look at her . Her hair is purple. I was about to say something when she interrupted me you tell me ill tell you she says .

**Taloya's POV**

I was on my way to Kirsten's house it wasn't like her to not answer her cell phone especially after what happened earlier. When I pull up in her driveway I see her car and Camila on the porch holding something then I got out of the car to hear Camila scream oh my god . Uh oh I thought then I run to the porch snatch whatever was in her hand a note I read it and sank to the ground. Taloya what are we going to do she asks me . I don't know I reply. Then I look up at her . Her hair went from dark brown to ice blue why is your hair blue I asked. Long story she says then she looks at me like she was going to say something but I cut her off saying you tell me ill tell you . Then she begins her story . Wow so you can shoot ice I say . Yep she replies ooh show me . she then points to a nearby bush and ice starts coming out of her hand and the bush freezes so cool . Now show me yours she says . All right I concentrate and point my hand to a bunch of leaves and then a tornado appears ahhhh we yell togther that's not what happened the first time I yell . Well maybe you can control the wheather she says . I think about it yeah thats cool . And I wonder if Kirsten got a power she asks . I just hope she's ok I say . Wait Taloya we still have to tell nick and the guys about this your right I say. I don't think Nick will take this very well but go ahead and call him I say .

**Nick's POV**

I was in my room playing guitar hero when Joe and Kevin came walking in the door. Hey guys what's up I say .we have something to tell you they say . I look up at them . Remember what happened to Kirsten at the park earlier today I nod my head well the same thing happened to Taloya and Camila on our dates . Wow okay um I say with a lost of words. Then my phone rings its Taloya okay.

(**Taloya/** Nick)

Hello

**um hey Nick **what's **up **

nothing are you ok

**yeah but I don't think Kirsten is .**

what do you mean is she okay what's wrong

**well lets see herexboyfriendcameandtookherforrandsomandnowhewants1milliondollars **

WHAT !

**Her ex boyfriend took her for random and he wants 1 million dollars hehe .**

What! Oh my god . We will be there in like 10 minutes .

**Okay Nick hurry . **

I hang up and grab my car keys . Joe and Kevin look at me like I was crazy . Kirsten is being held for ransom with her ex- boyfriend I say I need to save her so are you guys coming or not I yell. Yeah they yell at the exact same time .Then we all go to my car and go to Kirsten's house I just hope she's okay .

**Kirsten's POV**

I woke up in this dark room . My arms were tied behind my back. I was stuck then it hit me my fire power. I try and wiggle my finger just a little and try and burn the rope but with my bad aim I hope that I won't miss. I point my finger up and burn the rope successfully . Then the rope falls . Then I remembered what happened I was kidnaped then I checked my pockets I still had my cell phone with me that dummy forgot to take it .but the one problem I didn't have service. Why me I groan. Ugh . Then I feel angry really angry then my clothes went from normal to the clothes I had on when I looked into the mirror earlier and my wings were back. Woah I say to myself . Well my pretty looks like you are a fairy Ian says from behind me . What do you want from me Ian I sneer at him . Well I want you to love me just like I love you he says. Don't you dare say you love me you lying brat I yell at him then I feel myself floating and getting pretty mad to then out of nowhere I put my hands togther and start yelling " FIRE CRYSTALS" then little crystals of fire started shooting out of my hand and Ian fell to the ground with a loud thud. I took the chance and ran out of the room before he could get back up and I ran into a nearby forest safe for now. I kept running until I ran into a little nearby town but this town wasn't ordinary this town had people who had wings just like my dream . Then I started walking around then two people that I remembered from when I spaced out at the park and who I dreamed about they were walking towards me there was a man and a woman . The woman looked up and called Cristiani who I say. Its been so long she says . We thought you were dead she looks at me . Im sorry I say my names not Christina or whoever you said my name is Kirsten . You must have me mistaken for someone else I say . I start to walk away back in the direction I came . Cristiani the woman calls again I turn around and look up that woman looks a lot like me the same copper red hair and so does the man . Oh well . Im sorry wrong person I say . I walk back then im back in the forest . Then im back at the park I wonder why im here I thought to myself . Oh well I grab my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Nick's number .

**Nick's POV **

Okay Taloya and Camila just told us the weirdest thing that they have powers. I don't believe it and joe looks like he believes Taloya and Kevin is just speechless . Then my cell phone rings I look down at my phone its Kirsten I immediately answer

(Nick /** Kirsten )**

Kirsten baby where are you . You scared us half to death . Are you ok .

**I know im so tired im in the park somewhere.**

Hang on where on our way .

**Okay just hurry please im scarred .**

Okay baby we'll be there. See you soon bye .

Where was she Taloya asks me . She's at the park and she sounded scarred so we have to hurry up . We all go to my car and we get to the park and I see Kirsten sitting up against a tree . I came up behind her and she started screaming and freaking out. Then she started floating and her hands started glowing and she turned around and looked relived oh my god nick don't ever do that again she told me . Then she came back to the ground and hugged me and I held her close . Wait you have powers . Yeah she says I have fire power watch she says . Then she shoots fire out of her hands and the bush catches fire and Camila puts it out with her ice power. Wait Kirsten says you too have powers . Yeah they nod . We were gonna tell you but then we found out you were kidnaped and we called nick . Yeah I say why aren't you being held for ransom I asked. Because I escaped she says. Wait who kidnaped you I asked her . My ex-boyfriend Ian she says Taloya and Camila know him but they knew a different side of him his nice side. To me he was abusive and he always called me fat. And he made me become anorexic and I couldn't take it anymore so I started to cut myself thats why I looked so skinny a couple weeks ago she says. We all looked at her with wide eyes and she starts to cry. Shhh I say trying to calm her down . I give her a loving kiss on the lips and she puts her head on my shoulder and she softly cries. I don't want to be alone tonight she says softy . I have an idea Camila says why don't we all stay at Kirsten's house and have a sleep over so if Ian comes back we have the guys to help protect us . See Kirsten I say calmly she hide her neck in the crook of my neck and I try and tickle her and she smiles aha I say I got a smile . She laughs a little and I kiss her and we all go to her house .

**Well I hope you all like it and plz review soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**Taloya's POV**

We finally found Kirsten sitting in the park under a tree . Camila then suggested that we all stay at her house tonight in case Ian came back and tried to hurt her again but we won't let that happen . When we got to Kirsten's house she quietly went to her room and I just followed her to see what was wrong with her . She was sitting on her bed looking out the window . What's wrong I ask her sitting on her bed next to her . Nothing she says . Oh come on Kirsten I've known you forever and I can tell when your feeling upset and now is one of those times know what is on your mind I ask her. She just shakes her head and then something weird happened she got mad . Can you just leave she growled at me . Sure I say not knowing what was going on .I left her alone and went into the living room with everyone else . Is she okay asks Camila . I don't know I say she got mad at me . Why camila asks that's not like her . I know maybe you should talk to her nick I say .

**Nick's POV **

Taloya just asked me to go see if Kirsten was okay. I start to walk down the hallway when I see a bright red light . I rush into her room to see her transform into a fairy. Kirsten I say softly . Huh she turns around to see me . What happened to you I ask her not knowing if she will shoot me with a fireball again . Actually to me she looks kind of hot to me I thought. Oh um I was mad and I guess I transformed hehe she said . Kirsten what else can you do I asked her . Well lets see she started. Then she pointed her ands at the little plant in her windowsill and that started to catch fire then she just held up her hand a fireball came up and she closed her hand and the fire was gone . Then she held up er fingers and snapped and fire came up ok she's good . Cool I say . Really she asks walking up to me im not a freak to you. Why would I call my girlfriend a freak I ask placing my arm around her waist . Because im a freak and I know it she says like she's sad. Baby I start to say your not a freak your perfect just the way you are ok . By now she was in tears crying into my chest . Shh I try to calm her down then she starts glowing again uh oh I thought . Then she grew wings on her back and she flew into the air then she threw fireballs at me one of them actually hit my arm . Oww I yell then Camila, Taloya, Kevin and Joe all run in the room looking at kirsten with wide eyes and then all I remember was seeing Kirsten fly to the ground and pass out before I passed out as well .

**Camila's POV**

Oh my gosh we heard Nick yell from Kirsten's room we all rush into her room and we see her shooting fireballs at him . But that wasn't Kirsten that wasn't the kirsten we all knew that was like evil or something. Then we see kirsten fall to the ground and pass out then Nick passes out . Kevin I ask him what just happened . I don't know cammy I don't know he said . Joe was on the ground next to nick to make sure he was okay and Taloya was on the ground next to Kirsten somehow she transformed into her fairy form cause she had her wings and she had a different outfit on . Then I just somehow started glowing and transformed into my fairy form to cool I thought . Then Nick wakes up and Kirsten Is still out cold . Then she starts to wake up slowly and we all back away slowly and then she looks like the kirsten we all knew not evil

**Kirsten's POV **

Wh..what happened I asked no one in particular . We were hoping you could tell us that Kirsten Nick says coldly . What do you mean . You shot fireballs at me remember he said just as coldly . Nick calm down says Joe . Whatever im leaving he says . I started to tear up . Nick wait I hear camila say as she goes after him . I sit on my bed my head in my hands as I begin to cry . Joe , taloya Kevin can you guys just go I say softly. But joe says. Please I ask not even looking up . Sure Taloya says and drags both boys out of my room . Once they were gone I locked my door and got a book bag from my closet and stuff some clothes into it and then grabbed my cell phone and my ipod and there chargers and my laptop and wrote a note stuck it to the outside of my door. Then I transformed but my book bag on my back opened the window and flew away but to were I don't know I knew they wouldn't miss me especially nick . So I just flew until I got tired. I stopped in a forest to rest for a minute until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and there he was looking at me. How did you find me Ian I asked him . Easily my darling he says evily I followed you . You know for a fairy we could do wonders togther he says. What are you talking about I ask him . For you see my pretty I am a wizard he says. Then he starts to come at me but I cowered back in fear then he grabs my neck and starts to turn my power into to something evil . I was so close to getting away but not quick enough . I turned completly evil my eyes got darker and my hair got dark red instead of copper . Now he said really deep . Go back to the other fairies and bring me the one with ice now he says and don't let anybody get in the way of that got it . Yes master I say but that really wasn't me .

**Camila's POV **

I walked with Nick outside of Kirsten's room . He looked hurt like someone just killed his best friend. Nick listen when Kirsten was shooting fireballs at you it wasn't really Kirsten I say . Huh he says confused . Let me finish I say calmly I think she was being controlled by something evil . That wasn't your Kirsten in there that was someone else or she was being possessed. Nick and you being all mad and pissed and storming out of there like that probably made everything worse I say . Well then maybe I should go talk to her he says walking back in there. Oh no you don't give her sometime to cool of and calm down then go back in there . Then we go and see Taloya joe and Kevin walking towards us . Nick why would you do that Kevin asks walking up to me . Kevin don't not know I says and he apologizes to nick . Is she upset he asks . I'll say says Joe which earned him a smack upside the head from Taloya . Maybe I should go and talk to her he says . Yea maybe I say and he walks back to her room . But what we heard next was so unexpected . She ran away he says looking like he was about to cry . Let me see he handed me a note which basically says that we didn't care about her and that nick didn't care about her and that she was sorry for whatever she did to nick and that it wasn't her it was someone controlling her . I knew it I yelled. Knew what cammy Kevin asked me . I knew it she was being controlled by someone that's why she attacked nick it wasn't the kirsten we knew. Physically it was but mentally she was being controlled. How did you know asked Kevin . Because when we walked in I saw it in her eyes that wasn't my best friend it was something evil . I got to go come on Taloya I say dragging her with me . Wait were are we going she asks dumbly . Los mio we are going to find Kirsten smart one now come on I say as I start to transform oh ok she says then she transform. Wait says joe if you go then we go to I don't want anything happening to you two especially you he says pointing to taloya. Aww thanks Joey she says as she kisses him on the lips sweetly . Yeah you either I wouldn't live with myself if something happened to you says Kevin as he slipped his arms around my waist and kisses me . Aww thank you kevy I said using his nickname then I looked over to nick who looked so sad alright lets go find her I say and me and Taloya fly into the sky as the boys follow us by car .we fly for about an hour before I even see something that looks like her. I point to it and me and Taloya swoop down in the night sky and low and behold it is her. But something's not right taloya steps forward and then Kirsten lunges forward Taloya look out I said as I swooped in the air and grabbed her as I flew above kirsten . Woah said Taloya. Not now that's not her I say well its her but she's under a spell now stay with the guys okay I say as I dropped her off with a confused Kevin, Joe , and Nick. I went back to find Kirsten cause I was not no way in hell leaving my best friend behind .I found her looking backwards for something. Kirsten I ask softly . Yeah she replies just as soft is that you I ask . Yes she replies please help me im scarred she says . I swoop down and stopped in front of her and hugged her but I soon regret it . Now I have you right were I want you . What I say haha she says as she shoots me with a fireball . I scream out in pain and then everything went black .

**Taloya's POV **

Please tell me none else heard Camila scream I said. Guys stay here I yell and flew into the forest and follow the sounds I heard . I saw Kirsten carrying Camila who was now passed out in her arms . Hey I screamed she turned around and looked at me . If I were you I would put her down .oh really and says who she called back which made me mad . I did I said and screamed

"Tornado Blasts" I yelled and then Camila woke up . What happened she asked. Kirsten is what happened we have to help her I said . Don't worry she said I got it covered. Then she she yelled from shattered to pure once more again then like she was blowing a kiss ice krystals came out of her mouth and she sprinkled them on Kirsten . Then Kirsten woke up a little disoriented w..what happened she asked just then the guys came running to where we were. Guys what happened they asked out of breath . Kirsten just sat there quietly then asked. How did I get here . Kirsten you don't remember you ran away after you shot nick with a fireball which are you ok nick I asked him as he was clutching his arm . Oh my gosh kirsten said I am so sorry she says I can't deal with this I need to go home now she says as she begins to fly off . Oh no you don't says nick as he grabs her ankle . Kirsten im so sorry I blew up at you I was scarred and didn't know what to do im so sorry . Really she says as she falls on the ground into nick's arms . Yeah he says as he starts to kiss her . Then she starts to cry in his chest as he rubbed her back . Then I felt joe come behind me and wrap his arm around my waist and he kissed my cheeck I turned so I was facing him and kissed him on the lips . Mmmm he says against my lips . I smile and he picks me up and twirls me around as I laughed. Then I saw Kevin talking to Camila and then he kissed her . Then I noticed kirsten had turned back into a normal fairy again and she was sitting in nicks lap as he played with her hair and kissed her cheeck . Everything was going good or so we thought .

**Plz tell me what you think I realm like doing this story its really fun . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Camila's POV**

Me , Kevin , Joe Taloya , Nick and Kirsten were still in the forest we found Kirsten in a few minutes ago when I noticed something coming from behind and it was heading towards Taloya. We were still in our fairy form so we could still fly . **Taloya look out **I screamed as she ducked then flew in the air the thing that I saw was none other than Ian . What do you want you scum I growled at him . Oh I was just coming to finish off whatever this little thing over there hadn't he said as he motioned for Kirsten . She's not some little thing I snarl at him she's a person with feelings you jerk I say starting to get pissed. Well she didn't have a problem attacking you earlier if you ask me that doesn't sound likes she cares about any of you very much . Just shut up I yell then I feel ice crystals coming out of my hands as I started to float into the air . Aww what is the stupid fairy going to do he said in a baby voice . This I say as I screamed "Ice Coffin" then he stumbled back and turned into a statue or so I thought because the last thing I heard before I fell to the ground was Camila look out coming from Kirsten .

**Kirsten's POV **

As Camila turned Ian into a ice statue he melted the ice somehow and then he shot something her way then I screamed Camila look out as I blocked the attack with my fire wall . She fell to the ground but she was ok . Then I turned back to Ian with Fire in my eyes literally .I was mad and I was going to show it . Hey coward I screamed as I looked at Ian as I watched him laugh his but off . I don't appreciate you trying to zap my best friend so I am going to show you what it feels like I growled . Ah ah ahh we don't want to hurt your precious boyfriend now do we he says a he grabbed Nick by the neck . Nick I gasped. That's right you try anything and he gets it got it my precious but I will make a compromise with you . You give me all your power and I will let him go but If you refuse I won't give him up without a fight . I gulped .I didn't know what to do I didn't want to hurt Nick but I wanted my powers. He looked at me so scared and pleading eyes for me to help him . Then I felt rage take over me . You let him go safely or you might not live to see tomorrow I screamed . You wouldn't Ian sneered at me your to much of a goody goody to do anything you selfish brat he yells . Oh yeah watch me I yell .I start floating then the fire in my eyes came back then I raised my hands in the air and screamed "Fire star" then this big continuous flame came out of my hands and I aimed at Ian being as careful as I could not to hit Nick and Ian fell to the ground and Nick ran behind Joe Taloya Camila and Kevin and watched what I was about to do next . I returned to the ground to where Ian landed then grabbed him by the collar and growled you were right I may not have it in me to kill somebody but if you ever come near my boyfriend ever again you might not be so lucky I growled . Is that a threat my dear he asks evilly . No I say it's a promise . Then out of nowhere he disappears . Then I fell to the ground and I remembered being picked up by strong arms and that's it before everything goes dark . Then I woke up a few minutes later in my room again I was on my bed but I felt someone next to me it was Nick he was asleep and I looked around I saw Camila , Kevin ,Taloya and Joe all on the floor asleep I smiled as I kissed Nicks cheek and go to sleep .

**...The Next Day ( Nick's POV)...**

I woke up and looked around I was in Kirsten's room and I looked around everybody was still asleep I looked next to me to see if Kirsten was awake she wasn't next to me I looked up and saw that the door was open so I quietly got up and walked into the hallway I heard sniffling coming from somewhere I knew it was Kirsten I just didn't know where it was coming from . Then it hit me the roof . I went into the guest room and saw that the window was still open and crawled to the roof where I saw Kirsten crying it looked like she had been up here a while . Kirsten I say softly as I sat next to her she was looking at the horizon and she looked like she was in a trance . Baby what's wrong I asked her. My life she said quietly . Why what's wrong with your life I asked her . Everything she said me getting kidnaped , me almost trying to kill you Taloya and Camila , and don't forget me almost risking you get killed so yeah I think that about sums it up she says obviously mad. Baby you didn't risk getting me killed you saved my life I say as I pull her into my lap. What you did yesterday was amazing you risked your powers for me you didn't give up on me when I thought you would I said sadly and you saved Camila I would hardly call that trying to kill someone and don't let Ian get to you because as long as I am here he won't touch you ok I said as I lifted her chin with my finger . Ok she said softly and I kissed on the lips and she but her head in the crook of my neck and fell back asleep . I picked her up bridal style and took her back to her room and put her in the bed being careful not to wake everyone else then I went into the living room so I was quiet and pulled out my I-Pod and listened to it until I heard a ear breaking screech it was Taloya. I hurried into Kirsten's room to see Taloya being dragged by what to me looked like a gremlin into a black hole with Kirsten and Camila trying to pull her back . Nicky help us please I heard Kirsten ask me . Then I grab her waist and pull with her as Kevin does the same with Camila . Joe is such a duck he can sleep through anything including his girlfriend being dragged into a black hole .finally we got a good pull on her and the gremlin fell into the black hole and the hole closed up . Taloya are you ok Kirsten and Camila asked at the same time . Yeah she says . What's with all the noise we hear Joe ask from his spot on the floor . You bum I almost got sucked into a Black hole and all you did was sleep through it . Oh well im sorry baby Joe says as he put his famous puppy eyes to work to get his way . Oh its alright Taloya says as she bends down to kiss joe who pulls her on top of him to make-out with her as she giggled . Um I hate to break up your little moment but we are still here you know I say . Oh well then you know the way out Joe says . Hey this is my room and my house you two want to make out you go in another room Kirsten said I couldn't help but smirk under my breath . Don't think I didn't hear that Nicky she says I am not through with you just yet she says . Alright well just leave you two alone says Kevin as he drag's Camila Joe and Taloya into another room . Now where were we Kirsten says as I lean down to kiss her I whisper right here then I kiss her which turns into a make out session on the floor . She broke the kiss while I was still making a kissing face she takes out her camera and takes a picture and starts laughing. Oh so you think that's funny don't you she nodded . Ok then this must be hilarious I said as I began to tickle her rapidly . She was laughing uncontrollably and she was laughing so hard she was crying it was funny . Is it still funny now I ask her she nods her head no . That's what I thought . No its not I hear her snicker . What was that I ask jokingly . You heard me she said as she began to run into the living room then I caught her and began to tickle her again and kiss her . Then we found a note and she read it . It was from the guys saying they went home. Kirsten its getting late im going to go home ok . Ok she said as I kissed her goodbye and walked to my car.

**...NO One's POV...**

A few days went by and none heard anything from Ian which they thought was a good thing but what they didn't know was that he was planning . He was planning something bad and it would included all the fairies and their boyfriends because they were the ones they loved the most .

**Hope you like it's probably short . I want you know I don't own the Jonas Brothers I own Kirsten , Taloya And Camila and Ian and the man and woman from an earlier chapter . Well g2g hope you guys review soon . **

**Luv lots **


	6. Chapter 6

**...Kirsten's POV ...**

Where am I . Im in that forest again in the same place I was a couple of days ago . I continued to follow a pathway that led to a castle and oddly enough it looked familiar . As I walked into the massive castle I felt myself transform . O..k I say to myself and I start to quietly tiptoe around until I heard voices coming from one of the rooms . The door was closed but I leaned my ear to door to get a better listen . The voices sounded like a man and a woman arguing over something then I heard footsteps coming near the door I tried to run but I was too late I was spotted . Who are you the woman screamed . That voice I remember it but I can't I've never been here before . I turned around the woman gasped. Cristiani she said . Who I exclaimed . You don't remember who you are . Yeah my name is Kirsten I grew up in florida but I recently moved to New York with my friends . That's your earth name your really the princess of this realm . Me I say as I point to myself. Yes you the woman says . Your parents are the king and queen of this realm. Your parents wanted better for you because this realm has been under constant attack of the dark wizard Ian . I gasp . I...Ian I stutter just his name makes me cringe . Yes she says you know him don't you she says . Yes I reply he was a former boyfriend and he is recently attacking me and my friends and he threatened my boyfriend and I didn't appreciate that to well I say so I threatened him . You threatened him as well the woman asked .yes I replied. Well do you have powers she asks me . I nod my head in response. Well the king and queen as well as your siblings will be happy about your return she says with a small smile. If you don't mind my asking where am I . You my dear are in the realm of flames she says. Wow I say . Come your family has been waiting for your return and will be happy to see you. Ok I am still kind of confused am I really a princess do I even want to be a princess. What if I can't leave this place what if I can never see my friends or Nick ever again . As we reach a room were I guess is a grand ball room from reading Cinderella so many times . We walk up to two chairs were there are a man and woman sitting in each looking down at the floor and on either side of them is a child . Surprisingly they all look like me the same hair color and everything . The woman who walked me in cleared her throat and spoke . Your majesties we have a special guest that im sure you will want to meet . They all looked up and the queen ran up to me and started kissing my face everywhere and hugging me like there was no tomorrow . Cristiani you have finally come home she says . Then the king just walks up to me and hugs me . This is weird because I don't know these people . Cristiani the two children ran up to me . Um I hate to burst your bubble your majesties but I don't know who you people are I've never seen you before . Cristiani please I interrupted call me Kirsten . Okay well Kirsten we are really your parents . Ok I get that part but who are you two I pointed to the two kids with them . These are your sisters Dominique and Sabrina . Oh well ok .I have one more question . Okay the queen said. Why did you give me up to the people I thought till about 5 minutes ago were my real parents . Kirsten we gave you up because there was no there still is a evil and its after you . What . Yes as you know the wizard Ian he is after you because you have the last remnants of the fire star power . What's that I ask . It's the power of flames combined . Okay . You're the last one to carry this powers and yours is the strongest that's why he's After you she says . Please you have to concentrate and remember we gave you up at age 3 so you would not completely forget us please sweetheart remember what your life was like she pleads with me . I'll try I say . I thought really hard then everything came rushing back these people were my family .I remember when I was one mommy said she was going to have a baby . Then she told me I had to go away for a while then that's all I remember. I look up tears in my eyes. Mommy daddy I say and hug them both because I remembered them now . Kirsten you don't know how long we have waited for you to say those words again . I was crying then my attetention went back to the two children behind them . They both looked like me . The same copper hair and the same eyes and everything . I smiled at my sisters oh I wonder if this land has I-pods and stuff. Mom I ask which one is the one you had after me I ask . You still remember when I told you don't you she asks me . I nod .well Dominique is our second oldest . Wow I say she looks like a little me I say . How old are you I ask . Im 14 she says and know a lot more than you think I do . Okay and Sabrina here is just5 years old . Aw she looks like daddy I say . Then she runs up to me and hugs me like there's no tomorrow as well . Then I start fading. What the I say . Your time here is limited my darling daddy says . You can't stay here much longer but if you need us all you have to do is concentrate hard enough and say what was lost is now found take me to a place and then rebound . Okay bye you guys I say as I hug them . Then Sabrina runs and tugs my legs . No please don't go please she says as she starts crying . I look up and my parents . You say I can come back whenever I want right I say . They nod . Can I take her with me . They look at each other then finally agree. Alright just make sure nothing happens to her mom says. I will I promise . Then me and Sabrina fade away and we are back at my house . Wow she says you live here all by your self. Yep I say its just me my friends live like five-ten minutes from here so I am not alone all the time . So enough about me tell me about you. You are my little sister . Okay then she starts rambling I just nod and smile . Then I remembered I had a date with nick today oh boy I can't take Sabrina with me which means I have to cancel . Or I could call them all over here and then introduce them to Sabrina . Haha im a genius I thought . Hey Sabrina I ask . Yes she says in a little voice . How would you like to meet my friends and my boyfriend . Oh okay Dominique used to have one but then daddy got mad at him . Wow was all I said note to self warn nick about daddy . Then I call them all up and they agree to come because they thought it was urgent . Okay Sabrina I need you to go into the closet right there and when I call you come running in okay I say as I saw cars coming into my driveway . Okay she says . Oh boy they are gonna love what I have to tell them .

**...Taloya's POV...**

I was getting ready for my date with Joe when Kirsten called me and asked me if I could come over I thought it was real urgent so I hurried over to her house . When I got there Joe , Kevin , Camila and a angry looking Nick were all there waiting for me outside . Hi baby I say as I kiss Joe . Hi he says and returns my kiss why don't we go see what's wrong . I ring the door bell and she answers the door and lets us in we go to the couch in the living room . Okay Kirsten what's wrong I ask . Well she started I don't know if your going to believe me or not but earlier today something happened to me and it is kind of life changing . Whatever it is I bet is not important enough to cancel our date Nick says angry . Nick calm down Joe says gosh sometimes he has temper problems. Well I was getting ready for that date Kirsten says emphasizing the word date .when I was taken to this place called Flames . At first I thought it was a dream and then I saw my parents there. Kirsten I say knowing that is impossible your parents are dead I say . My earth parents but theses people are my real parents because im not from here . Im from the realm of flames and I am a princess she says quietly . What I exclaim . Yea she says . I don't believe it I say . I thought you would say that Sabrina she yells .who the hell is Sabrina I thought . Then this little girl that can't be more than seven runs up to her and she picks her up . Uh Kirsten who is this I ask . This is my little sister Sabrina she says . Then it all hits me Kirsten said she could never remember what it was like when she was one and two year old. Um Sabrina I ask the little girl . How old was Kirsten when she had to go away . Well she says obviously deep in thought mommy says Cristiani had to go away when she was three years old because a bad man wanted to come and hurt her . Wait who's Cristiani . Me Kirsten says my birth name . Oh I say I look over at everyone else Kevin looked he was about to cry and so did Joe and Camila but when I got to Nick he didn't have any expression on his face . Then he spoke up . I don't buy it he yells for all we know she could of hired that little girl he yells . What is his problem he hasn't been himself all day I thought . Well you know what I don't need this she's my sister alright and she had to go 5 years without me wondering where her big sister was ever gonna come home so you know what you could get packing and leave and for your FYI we are through she yells right back at him . Then he gets up and leaves. And everybody follows except Kirsten and Sabrina .

**...Kirsten's POV...**

What did I just do I say quietly . Kirsten Sabrina asks me .yea I say with tears in my eyes . Did you and Nick get into a fight because of me she asks . No I say it was my fault I guess . Okay she says . Then it hit me there was a black mark on the back of Nick's neck . Ian I say I remember when he grabbed nick he was whispering something in Nick's ear . Come on Sabrina I say as I nearly run with her outside where Nick was about to get into his car with Joe , Kevin and Camila. I grab his hand . Hey let go of me he yells . Yep he's under a spell that's not his voice . I transform then I start saying fix this shattered heart and make it pure again. Then he falls into my arms and wakes up . K..Kirsten he says . Yea what happened . You were under a spell . Oh im sorry for what I said he told me . Its okay I forgive you as long as you forgive me . Okay he says and then he kisses me he slips his hands around my waist and I put my hand around his neck . Then we hear clapping and then he asks me if we are back together . Yes I say . Then Ewwwwww was all I hear . I turn around to hear and see my baby sister making a funny face and I couldn't help but laugh yep she defiantly was my sister I snickered to myself . What was that Nick asks me oh nothing I say . Sure I believe you not he says and then kisses me again . Not in front of the child under 15 I say . Okay he says . Hey why don't we go to my place and have a sleep over Taloya suggests okay I say . But Sabrina needs some clothes first . Come on lets go get some of my old clothes from when I was 5 I say . She holds her hand out for me to take and I lead her into my room and get some of my old clothes then go to my car. When we get there we all go to the living room and Taloya goes in the kitchen to get some popcorn but then we hear her ear splitting scream . Oh not good . We ran into the kitchen to see Ian trying to zap Taloya. Hey I yelled getting his attention I transformed . Didn't we have this discussion about zapping my friends . Well its not like I take orders from you he said . Then he notices Sabrina . Oh so you have found out the truth haven't you . Leave her out of this I growled. Now why would I do that she's the air to the fire star power. No she's not im the last of my family to get it . I don't believe it but I'll just have to take her to find out he says . Then he reaches for Sabrina but she gets out of the way and then she transformed . Whoa I say Sabrina you have fire power too I ask. Yes she replies me and Dominique have powers but mommy tells us not to use them only if the bad man comes . Okay I whisper in her ear Sabrina on the count of three grab my hand and say fire crystal okay I say . K she says . One ...two ...three. We join hands and say Fire Crystals. Then with both of our powers combined made Ian disappears or so we thought but what we didn't know was that he was just hiding again he was going to do something that would affect all of our lives .

**Hope you like it plz review I am really enjoying this story and I want reviews .**

**lots of luv **


	7. Chapter 7

**...Camila's POV...**

Kirsten , Sabrina are you guys okay I say as I run up to them they had already transformed back into there normal clothes . Yeah they replied together. At first when Kirsten told us she was a princess and had a sister I kind of believed her and now just looking at Sabrina I can really tell they are sisters they look exactly the same except the age difference . My thoughts are interrupted by a small girls question. Kirsten is the bad man gonna try and hurt you Sabrina asks . I don't know Sabrina Kirsten answers truthfully .Not as long as im here I hear Nick cut in . Nick Kirsten starts there no way that your going to stop Ian on your own she says . Your absolutely right I say that why we are here I say . Really she asks amazed . Really then me and Taloya go up to her and hug her tight really not knowing if we could stop Ian on our own I mean he wanted Kirsten and not just wanted her he wanted to Kill her and take her power and if he got a hold of Sabrina then we know its no use .

**...Kirsten's POV...**

I am really scared Ian knows about Sabrina and I promised mom and dad that I won't let anything happen to her . Now I don't know if I can keep that promise . I look over to my little sister who is rubbing her eyes really tired . Hey Sabrina I ask really softly so only she can hear . Yeah she replies sleepily do you want to go to sleep I ask . She only nods . Ok I say . Hey guys I say getting everybody's attention Sabrina's had a long day and so have I we are just going to go to sleep. Ok they reply slowly . I look back to a half sleep Sabrina and she holds her hands up for me to pick her up and I do and take her to one of the back rooms and put her in the bed . K..Kirsten she asks sleepily . Yeah I say . Will you sleep next to me she asks in a baby voice . Sure I smile and sit in the bed with her and sure enough we both fall asleep .

**...Next Day Kirsten's POV...**

I woke up to the sun shining through the windows I look over and Sabrina is still fast asleep. So I guess she'll stay like that and I get up and walk into the living room and go through Taloya's fridge not like she's going to miss anything in here anyway . I settle for some milk and pour it into a glass and with my fire power heat it up in the palm of my hand . Then I walk back into the bedroom but I just happen to see Nick , Joe, Taloya , and Kevin , and Camila in the other room Nick and Joe had the bed with joe looking like he was going to kick Nick out of the bed at any second and Taloya on the floor and Kevin had the couch and Camila slept so weird halfway on the floor and her feet propped in a chair . Ok a little weird I say to myself . I walk back into my room to see Sabrina just waking up and rubbing her eyes . Good morning I say . Good morning she replies .hey I have an idea . Why don't we go wake up everybody else . Okay she says . Stay here I say and go get two buckets with water filled to the tip and then I lead her back into the room with everybody else. On the count of three wet as many as you can I whisper yell . Okay she whisper yells back . One...two ...three. Ahhhhhhhhhh we hear Nick , Kevin ,Joe and Taloya yell . Hahahaha me and Sabrina roll on the floor laughing then give each other high fives . Then Nick comes from behind me oh so you think that's funny do you he asks. Yes I do I reply . Then he and Kevin grab me and Sabrina and starts tickling us to tears . Now is it funny he asks . I nod no . I thought so .you thought wrong I say Sabrina run . And we ran and hid in our room with the door locked on the way in . And don't think you can get in I have my fire power I say as I shoot fire under the door making them back away trying not to get burned . Oh really I heard then I feel the door swing open knocking me to the other side of the room where I landed but not to hard. I look up Taloya had transformed and used a wind gust to open the door . Oh no you didn't I say in my really silly voice and start and shoot little fire crystals at her not really hurting her but making it fun . Then she gets hit by one on the but I roll on the floor cracking up with Sabrina . Then I look up and Joe and Nick are just sitting and watching our little cat fight unfold . Then I feel really dizzy and I think Nick notices . Kirsten are you alright he asks me getting the attention of Taloya and Joe . Yeah I say I just need to go lie down I say . Don't worry well watch Sabrina for you Nick says . Ok I say and go to the bed and lie down as nick comes and kisses my forehead. Ewwww Sabrina says I choke out a little giggle . Then before I know it im out cold .

**...Nick's POV...**

Kirsten just went to sleep and we have the lovely duty of watching Sabrina . Okay Sabrina what do you want to do . Well she said deep in thought how about a game . Okay I say what kind of game . Ooh ooh I know says Joe jumping up and down like a little kid how about Hide and seek . Yeah she exclaims that's my favorite game . Okay how about I count and you guys go hide I say . K she says and runs off to go hide . Then I count to twenty because joe says it wasn't enough time if I counted to ten . Then I go and find Joe really easily hiding behind a lamp wow nice hiding place Joe I say sarcastically . Thank you he says not catching the sarcasm in my voice . Then I hear and earsplitting scream . Oh no I say quickly . I see Sabrina running down the hallway then she runs up behind me and uses me as a human shield . Sabrina what's the matter I say . I saw the bad man and he was in Kirsten's room he wants to take her she says as she starts crying . What I yell . Here stay with Joe I say and she nods and I run in the direction of the room Kirsten was in . Then I saw Ian in the window with my girlfriend in his arms. Kirsten I yell . Ian turns around and looks at me and smiles evilly . Let her go I growl . Now why would I do that she's the last heir to the fire star power . All I want from this brat is her power then maybe have a little fun with her he says .I start to run to grab her when he holds her over the edge of the window and with Taloya having a two story house that was not good . No I yell . Then she starts to stir and wakes up not realizing what was happening . Then she sees how high up she is and starts screaming then Ian then drops her and I hear her scream all the way down then he just disappears and she has enough time to transform and fly up before she hits the ground. Then she flies back into the room and she lands on the ground in tears . I run over to her and hug her to death afraid to let her go. Nicky im scared she sobs in my chest . Shhh baby its okay he's gone now . Its ok . I want to go home with my mommy and daddy she cries . Its okay I say as I try and calm her down . Sabrina she yells . Then the small child runs into the room and into Kirsten's Lap and hugs her like me like there's no tomorrow . Sabrina are you ready to go home she asks .Sabrina looks up at her and smiles and nods . Yes she says . Okay then Kirsten gets up and grabs Sabrina with her . Wait I yell . Yeah Kirsten says softly. Let me come with you . Okay she says then she chants what was lost is now found take me to a place and rebound. Then we are in front of this huge castle. Then we run into the castle and low and behold im standing in front of her parents . How do I know because they look alike. .

**...Kirsten's POV...**

We get back to Flames and I can see Nicks amazed face and I lead the way with Sabrina holding my hand and go to the castle and into the throne room where I saw Dominique on a cell phone . Ok so they aren't 17th century here that's good to know . Then mom and dad were sitting in chairs reading and watching a big plasma screen tv . Hi mommy hi daddy I say . Hi sweetheart they greet me and Sabrina. What no hug for me Dominique says pretending to be hurt . Well you were too busy on your cell so I guess it didn't matter I said laughing . Uh Kirsten who's your friend mom says noticing Nick who was blushing badly . I grinned and walked up to him and kissed his cheek . This is my boyfriend Nick . Wait Dominique says . Nick as in Nick Jonas you go out with Nick Jonas she half screamed . I smirk looks like we are really related she must love them like I do. Yeah I guess she said . Well anyway mom says interrupting why are you guys back so early . Mommy the bad man came and tried to hurt Kirsten Sabrina says to our mother. What she yells . Mom don't worry about it I handled it both times oops wasn't supposed to say that . Twice you fought Ian twice she yells. Actually I've fought Ian a lot of times . Well I don't want Sabrina exposed to that she yells . Fine I yell right I storm out of the castle with Nick on my trail and transform and chant a spell and go back to my apartment with Nick . Who does she thinks she is I say getting angry . I protected her didn't I . I yell starting to shoot things and burn them . she doesn't know what it feels like to be chased by a maniac all she does is sit there and watch t.v . Ugh I yell and a big fire ball comes out of my hand and sets the couch on fire oops.i close my fist and the flames all stop . Ugh I say again and then Nick says he has to go . Alright by baby I say as I kiss him . It would have been a make-out session if he didn't need to go . Bye he says sweetly . Then when he;s gone I set something on fire to calm my nerves and go to bed . This was going to be a long couple of months .

**Ooh will Kirsten and her mom make up and be relatives again? Read and find out . **


	8. Chapter 8

**...Kevin's POV...**

Today me and Camila are going a date. Im sitting in my room listening to my I-pod when Joe ,and Nick come into my room . What do you two want I say really annoyed because they didn't knock. Well we came to see if you wanted to take the girls to one big place all together instead of separately . Well I think about it . It might be easier than going to three different places we could go ice skating . Yeah we could joe and Nick look excited .okay I say and we call the girls to see if they like the idea . They all agree so we are going to go pick them up around 6 :00 tonight .

**...Taloya's POV...**

Joe just called me and told me that he wanted to take me ice skating instead of our original plans to go to the park which I really didn't want to go to anyway so I accepted and plus we would be going with Kevin, Camila, Kirsten and Nick . I rush up to my room and start to get ready it was already 4 o clock . I took a shower and washed my hair . When I got out I straightened and blow dried my violet hair and put on my jeans and a pair of my fuzzy boots . And grabbed my jacket out of the closet and got ready for joe since I still had time I went into the kitchen and got some food to eat . Then I sat on the couch and waited for joe to come .

**...Camila's POV...**

Kevin just called me and asked me if I wanted to go ice skating instead of going on a real date . And I accepted knowing I couldn't ice skate for my life . Anyway I ran to the shower and took a steaming hot shower and when I got out I plugged up my crinkle iron . Then I went to my closet and pulled out some skinny jeans and a shirt that has a notebook page and some cartoon doodles on it . It was cute okay don't ask . Then I went and crinkled my ice blue hair to perfection. Then I waited for Kevin downstairs and listening to my I-pod .

**...Kirsten's POV...**

Nick just called me and told me that he wanted to go ice skating with everybody else and I accepted. I went upstairs to my room and pulled out my Steve madden shoes and a mini skirt with leggings under it and a hollister shirt and went to take a shower . When I got out of the shower I dried my copper red hair and I put half of it up in a bun and left half down . Then I changed into my clothes and went downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a apple and sat down on my couch . I hadn't really thought about the fight I had with my mom . But I don't blame her for being mad at me but I had fought Ian before hadn't I . I protected Sabrina didn't I . All these things raced through my head that I didn't hear the doorbell ring . I snapped out of my trance and went to answer the door . It was nick and he had roses . Hey baby he said with a smile. Hi handsome I said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips . What is that all I get I even brought you flowers he said looking hurt . Fine I said and Kissed him again and he deepened it obviously satisfied with himself . I just rolled my eyes playfully and continued to kiss him .

**...Nick's POV...**

I just made out with Kirsten now we were in my car on our way to the ice-skating rink . I glanced a peak at her from the corner of my eye . She looked really pretty today she had on these really cool looking shoes and she wore a mini skirt and a hollister shirt and she had her hair half up and half in a bun. Hey Kirsten you look really pretty I say . Thank you she says. There's something on her mind I know it .babe you ok I ask her . She nods her head . When we get to the park I get out and so does she and she goes to the skate rental place and gets her skates. I wonder what's wrong with her . I was so deep in thought that I didn't see Joe Taloya Camila and Kevin pull up to the park . Hey guys I say . Hey where's Kirsten Taloya and Camila ask . She went to go get her skates I said but hey there is something wrong I could tell . She is not herself . Well maybe we should go talk to her Taloya said. Yeah that's a good idea . Talk to her later I said now lets have some fun I say . Alright they all yell at once . We go get our skates and I see Kirsten sitting under a tree with her skates in her hands. Hey baby I say using her nickname you alright . Yeah im fine she says quietly . You don't sound alright . Look Nick she starts to raise her voice I said im fine now leave me alone she said . Okay sorry for making sure you were ok I yell at her bad idea . Well no one told you to make sure I was okay she yelled back . You know what im gone she says . Then she transforms snaps her fingers and then she's gone . Kirsten ...Kirsten I yell . Ugh why am I so stupid . What happened I hear Joe and Kevin and Camila and Taloya yell . She got mad at me and she left . What Camila yells . I hold my head down . I wish I knew what was wrong with her maybe I would be able to help her . Nick its not your fault Joe says . Right now we need to find Kirsten before Ian figures out she is alone.

**...No one's POV...**

Miles away in the layer of Ian . He was talking to someone. That brat now has figured out she has a real family and her powers are great. Then he turns to a figure that was listening to him carefully . This figure had long blond hair with black highlights . She wore a black mini skirt and a black tank top and black combat boots . You Ian says pointing to her . I see that the brat has ran away from her friends to an old place dear to her . Go find her and bring her to me alive he snarls .yes master she says . Good she won't be able to resist her best friend from home Lisa he said as he laughed evilly .

**...Kirsten's POV...**

I transformed and snapped my fingers and left Nick and everybody there I knew exactly were I was going . I got to my destination and I remembered exactly were I was . It was my old house back home in Florida. Since I left nothing has changed nobody has even moved into the house . I walked around the house . I went into my room and saw all the posters of Nick Jonas on my walls . I can't believe Im dating him now . If I even was dating him after what I did to him . Then I heard the doorbell ring . I get up to answer it thinking it was someone who was trying to sell something . When I answered the door it was someone I didn't expect . Oh my god Lisa I screamed. Kirsten what are you doing here. Well I live next door and my mom said she saw someone and she wanted me to check it out . What are you doing here I thought you were in new York she said . I am I just had to come on a little vacation I say . Oh well its good to see you . Yeah I say then I notice something her eyes are different. Then she holds her hands out to hug me then she shocks me . Ahhhhh I yell . Now you will be Ian's she says. Then I look up she is not my best friend then all I remember is being knocked out .

**...Camila's POV...**

Something was wrong I could feel it .Cammy wats wrong Kevin asks me as we were thinking of where Kirsten could of gone . I suddenly had this strange feeling thats all I say . Oh do you think it was about Kirsten . Maybe I say somebody needs our help I say and I have a feeling that somebody may be Kirsten . Um you guys I hate to ruin what little hope of finding Kirsten we have but I have a bad feeling that something is wrong now we need to think where would she have gone I said thinking hard .her favorite place I said out loud . Oh I know what that is Taloya screamed. What Nick said . Her bedroom in Florida she said. Okay at least we know where she is how do we get there Joe said . Easily I said . Use magic . But Camila Kirsten is the only one who knows how to do that Taloya said. Oh really I said . Hold on tight everyone this is going to be a bumpy ride I say and everyone holds on to one another and I snap my finger just like Kirsten did and low and behold I was in her room . Haha look who can do magic now I say pleased with myself . Whoa everyone else says . Then I look up and to my disbelief I see what looks Like Lisa holding Kirsten and snapping her fingers and they both disappeared no I yelled . Kirsten . Everybody whipped there heads up to see what I was yelling at and they stood there with wide eyes . Taloya and Nick had tears in their eyes . Kirsten I said quietly . Great now what said Joe who was trying to calm down Taloya who was crying a lot now . Well I know where she is now . Where they all said at once . With Ian I growled I was angry and I was going to show it . What they yelled how do you know Nick asked me . Lets just say I know okay I say now do you want to try and save her or just let her suffer with god knows what waiting for her . No they all shook there heads and looked at me like I knew what I was doing. Okay now how do we get to Ian Taloya asked me . Easy I do a spell I said . But Camila you only know one spell she said . Oh really how hard can a transport be . And besides you didn't even know you could do magic until about what an hour ago . True but neither could you she said . Whatever I said. Lets go everybody hold hands I said as we all got into a line me and Taloya in the middle . Okay I said Taloya me and you have to focus really hard and wait for me to chant okay I say . Okay she says . Then I concentrate really hard on finding Kirsten. Take us to find what's lost and help it to be found I say really loud and then we are transported to this weird place like a cave . I look around and we are on the floor . Is everybody okay I say yeah they all reply . Then I hear what sounds like crying coming from a nearby room . I listen really carefully it sounds like Kirsten . I get up an motion for everyone to follow me . They all follow me into the next room really quietly and I stop because what I saw almost stopped my heart . My best friend was being held captive and was being hung on the wall by chains and her hands and feet in shackles and she couldn't move and she had burns all over her . Oh my gosh I felt like I was going to be sick . Kirsten I whisper yelled . She couldn't even look up at us what had they been doing to her I thought . I looked back to see if they could see what I was seeing . Kevin , Nick and Taloya were in tears and Joe was just standing there in shock . Guys we have to do something I whispered yelled . What we can't do anything without being caught look at the two guard thingys over there . I got I half yelled .what okay me and Taloya will distract the guards while you three get Kirsten down okay . Okay they all yell . Me and Taloya transform and we quietly fly into the air . Then we swoop down and start zapping the monster guards with all our might . Then I see Nick Joe and Kevin trying to get Kirsten down but she didn't look awake she looked unconscious . Then when they successfully got her down we zapped them until they disappeared . Then we flew to the other to make sure Kirsten was alright .

**...Nick's POV...**

Oh my gosh was all I thought when I saw her . My girlfriend was basically being tortured I saw her being held against a wall with shackles by her hands and feet it brought me to tears . I heard Camila tell us what to do . When we ran into the room to go get Kirsten she wasn't awake but thankfully she was still breathing she had burns all over her body and she was in her Normal clothes instead of her Fairy form . Kirsten Baby wake up please I begged with her body after we got her down they immediately handed her to me since I was her boyfriend. She wouldn't wake up . I started to get teary eyed . Baby please wake up I begged but nothing worked then I heard Camila and Taloya rush over and try to help her but nothing was working. Then Camila put a spell on all of us so we felt like we were falling asleep . Then she transported us back into Kirsten's house . I woke up a few minutes later to see everybody starting to wake up and to see Kirsten lying on the bed . Baby please wake up I say as I kissed her forehead. Then Camila came over and put a hand on my shoulder she'll be okay she a tough girl . I looked back and then I noticed something her nose started scrunching up . Then she started to stir and then she woke up completely and she started to look around. Baby I say . She looked like she was in pain . Kirsten are you ok . Nicky she said her voice sounded raspy and dry . Yeah I say . Everything hurts she said it broke my heart because I was the reason she left in the first place. I know but Camila and Taloya are going to get you some medicine for it okay I said softly. She nodded and tried her hardest not to fall asleep . Its okay baby go to sleep when they get back with some medicine I'll wake you up okay I say . She nods again . Then I pull the covers up and kiss the top of her head and she falls asleep . Then I heard Taloya and Camila come into the room and say they have medicine . Then I told them kirsten woke up and they got excited to the point that they woke her up . Oh my god Kirsten they yelled and ran and hugged her . Ahhhhh guys watch the bruises she says . Sorry they replied . Its okay she says did you get the medicine . Yeah they say and they gave it to her . You feel better baby I asked her . She nodded her head . Guys can I talk to Nick alone please she asked in a raspy voice . Sure they say . Once they were gone she started Nicky I am so sorry about this its all my fault . Baby no its not I say if you weren't ticked off at me you wouldn't have left . Yeah but what I was mad at wasn't you I was annoyed at my mom im sorry I blew up at you she says . Its okay baby I say then she holds her arms out and I give her a hug . And then I kiss her on the lips . Nicky she asks in a baby voice after I break the kiss . Yeah I ask . Can you stay in the bed with me she asks .sure I say then I pulled the blankets back and got in the bed with her and wrapped my arms carefully around her . Then she kissed my cheek and then we both soon after fell asleep .


End file.
